


Helpful Healing

by xxDustNight88



Series: Space Dust [9]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Healing, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Both Rey and Quill are in need of a little helpful healing.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Rey
Series: Space Dust [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404781
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Helpful Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey! Just me diving into a new pairing and falling madly in love. Could this be the start of something more? Possibly. Don't tempt me! Hah! I have so many other things to work on. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Much love, xxDustNight. 
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription to beta. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Wars characters are property of the Walt Disney Company & Lucasfilm. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> Prompt: #TropesAndFandoms20 Healing/Healer  
> #ExcelsiorBingo19 Square: N1 Knowhere

The fact of the matter was it hurt more than anything knowing the person you thought was your endgame was now dead. It didn't matter that you saw an alternate reality version of her kick ass right in front of you. The woman you loved was gone and not coming back anytime soon. Death seemed to be a finite sort of deal these days.

Your ragtag family was kind enough to support your frantic effort to find that alternate version for a while, but months later even you know it's time to move on and try to forget. That is the harsh reality of Peter's current situation. Staring out into the starry abyss, Peter wondered what he was supposed to do now.

They'd dropped Thor and Nebula off on some random planet weeks ago so now it was just Rocket, Groot, Drax, Mantis, and himself. Peter knew they would eventually get back into the swing of things, saving the galaxy and all that, but for now, he was content to just cruise through space in search of his lost heart.

Rocket was starting to set his nerves on edge. The rodent wanted desperately to get back into the business of scavenging and trickery, but Peter's heart just wasn't into it right now. This was plaguing his mind as he settled into the pilot position in the cockpit. Rocket was already there and gave him a side glance.

"I take it you haven't decided on a plan yet," Rocket said with a sigh. When Peter ignored his comment, he let his head fall back with thud against the headrest. "This sucks."

"I am Groot," Groot mumbled without looking up from his video game. He'd been trying to beat a rather tricky level for a few days now.

"You said it," Rocket mumbled in reply.

"Look," Peter said, turning to face Rocket. "I know we haven't pulled any heists in ages, but I want to keep looking."

"When do you think we'll get back to normal?" Rocket asked, reaching forward to tinker with the controls. They were coasting casually through space with no location in mind. "This whole moping thing you've got going on is really killing the vibe around here."

Closing his eyes, Peter bit back all the scathing remarks he had for the sake of not starting yet another epic argument with Rocket. It wasn't worth it. There was enough fighting in the past. They were family. They were his only family now, and he had no reason to push them away.

"Okay," Peter said, opening his eyes. "No more vibe killing. Let's go and do something. Anything. You pick the galaxy."

Rocket gave him an apprehensive look. "You serious, Quill? I don't want to hit the gas-only for you to throw on the breaks later."

Peter laughed, crossed his arms behind his head, and reclined with his legs up on the control panel. "Nah," he said with a lopsided grin. "You got this. I trust you."

Clapping his hands together and rubbing them, Rocket said, "Yes! Finally, some control and action! Put on your seatbelt, Groot, it's going to be a bumpy ride!"

"I am Groot!" the tree looking fellow responded with enthusiasm, putting down his game.

Peter just shook his head and let his friend take the wheel. Maybe a change of pace would be good for him. Letting someone else take the reins for the first time in months, Peter closed his eyes and relaxed as they entered hyperspace.

* * *

Stumbling, Rey limped her way into the shelter of the alley. The night would be upon her soon if the setting suns were anything to go by on the horizon. Not that it was easy to tell within this strangely metallic city. Unable to stand the pressure of people wanting her to lead, Rey had taken Luke's starship and left Chewie with the Falcon. Then, she picked a rand route on the map and took off into space.

Finally getting to see the universe was a dream of Rey's after sitting idle on Jakku for so long. With the war now behind her and the rest of her life ahead, Rey wanted to experience as much of it as she could before she died. Ben had given his life for her own, and she wouldn't waste that gift. Unfortunately, she'd stumbled across some hostile locales-who didn't take so kindly to the fact she didn't have any money to give them.

She could have easily defeated them with her lightsaber, but Rey was adamant about keeping that a secret. She was far from the galaxies she was used to and didn't want to draw any extra attention. She would just have to make do with her fists and other skills. Luckily, she'd defeated the would-be muggers, but not without incurring some minor injuries.

Sliding down onto the ground against the grungy wall of some unknown building, Rey began to tend to her injured knee. It was too risky to try and use the force, so she was just doing a quick mend until she could limp back to her ship. It was from her position on the ground that she first glimpsed him.

"Damn it, Rocket," the man hissed at the end of the alley. "You said this was a clean job. Why the hell did you have to get us into yet another mess?"

"Can it, Quill," a small raccoon-like creature yelled right back, jabbing a finger angrily into the man's face. "You didn't help by pulling out your blaster and shooting at Denmo's daughter."

"That was his daughter?" Quill exclaimed with a bark of laughter. "I thought that was his son."

Rocket smacked his face with his furry hand. "It doesn't matter," he muttered when he'd composed himself. "We got what we came for, and now it's time to blow this joint." He held up a bag of what appeared to be multicoloured jewels.

Quill shook his head. "You're something else, but, yes, let's get out of here."

The pair was just turning to leave when the one known as Rocket paused and turned a blaster in Rey's direction. She inhaled sharply, but held still as he called out, "Who's there?" Still, she hesitated, so he asked again. "I said, who's there?"

Inwardly groaning, Rey struggled to push to her feet. "Don't shoot. I'm Rey."

"Rey who?" Quill asked, stepping in front of Rocket to see down the dark alley.

Rey used the wall to support her weight. "Rey Skywalker."

"Never heard of you," Quill said, shaking his blaster. "Now, come out of those shadows."

Glowering, Rey did stumble forward, knowing that at this point she may have to use the lightsaber hidden within the folds of her clothes. "Don't shoot, please. I'm injured."

"I've heard that one before," Rocket mumbled. He scratched his chin with the end of his blaster. "Come on, Quill. Leave her."

Peter watched as the woman stepped into the meagre light from the street. She was limping, but appeared otherwise unscathed. "Are you sure you're injured?"

Rey pointed at her knee, which was bloody and hastily wrapped with a scrap from her top. "Got into a bit of a fight with some locals. They didn't seem to like being beat by a girl."

Peter snorted, immediately liking this one. "Most people don't."

"You're one to talk," Rocket interjected. "Come on, either help the girl or say goodbye so we can go. Denmo will find us if we stick around here lurking."

"Alright, alright," Peter muttered. Turning back to the girl, he holstered his blaster. "Can you walk? We have some first aid supplies on our ship."

"I have some on mine," Rey said, slightly ruffled that she was appearing to be some sort of damsel in distress. "I just need to get back across the city."

Rocket let out a low whistle. "At this time of night? You'll be lucky if you make it two blocks without anything to protect yourself in this place."

"Where exactly am I, if you don't mind answering?" Rey inquired as she limped closer to the pair.

"Knowhere," Peter replied, watching her limp. "Seedy little place full of vermin."

"Hey!" Rocket yelled, now pointing his blaster at Peter. "Watch your language.'

Laughing, Peter just shrugged. "Sorry… Now, where were we? Let's get going." He reached for Rey's arm, but she pulled away from his touch.

"I don't need your help," she snapped, but in the back of her mind, she was thankful for his kindness. Rey grew up not needing anything or anyone, but since she'd met Finn and the other, all that had changed. Taking a deep breath she tried to center herself before speaking again. "What I mean is, thank you."

"It's no problem," Peter said, taken aback at her quick change of attitude. It reminded him of Gamora, minus the swift kick to his nuts she would have included. He smirked at the memory. "Anything to help."

With Peter helping Rey along, the three of them made it back to the Benetar without issue. It wasn't until they were entirely on board that disaster struck. Denmo had found them and was now trying to shoot their ship into submission before it could get off the ground.

"We're going to have to fight," Peter groaned, but he was already unholstering his blaster. He turned to Rey. "Stay here."

Rey watched as Rocket, Quill, and three other strange people ran off the ship and began fighting a slew of people. The situation was looking rather grim, so Rey took a chance. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before laying a hand on her knee. Slowly, she allowed the force to heal her knee. When she finished, Rey pulled out her lightsaber and ran from the ship. She intended to help save those that had offered her help without even knowing a thing about her aside from her name.

Whoever this Denmo person was, they had many men fighting for him. Rey took them down with ease; her training as a Jedi coming into play. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Quill watching her as he too fought for their lives. In the end, Rey pushed the last body into the ground and turned off her lightsaber, returning it to her side and turning to Quill.

Peter grinned stupidly at Rey as the fight ended. She'd annihilated Denmo's men using that shiny light stick she'd been hiding. Ignoring Rocket and Drax, who were arguing about what to do with all the bodies, Peter took a step toward only to find himself stumbling to his feet. There was a sharp pain in his side, and as he removed the hand that instinctively held it, he saw blood.

Seeing Quill fall to his feet, Rey ran forward and dropped to her knees. "Are you alright?" she asked, frantically searching for his injury.

"It's just a scratch," Peter replied, trying to push Rey away. "I'll be fine." At a new surge of pain, he groaned and tumbled onto his back.

"More than that, it would seem," Rey murmured, now watching a steady stream of blood run from a gash on his side. "Hold still. I can heal you."

"What?" Peter asked, feeling slightly woozy from loss of blood and the rush of adrenaline from the fight. Then, with amazement, Peter witnessed Rey place her hand on his side and heal him completely. Breathing heavily, he looked into her eyes. "What the hell was that?"

"I used some of my Force energy to heal you," she explained quietly so the others wouldn't overhear. "I did the same to my leg so I could help you."

"That's a handy trick," Peter noted, touching where he'd previously been bleeding out. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Rey replied, moving to stand. She offered a hand to Quill, which he took so she could help him to his feet.

"You can call me Quill. Or Peter. I'm Peter Quill," he told her, reholstering his blaster. "Or Star-Lord."

"No one calls you that," Rocket said, coming to stand next to them. "Back me up, Groot."

"I am Groot," Groot said, wandering back onto the Benetar.

"See," Rocket said, gesturing with both hands after his friend.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered and then turned his attention back to Rey. "I know you're feeling better, but do you still need a lift back to your ship?" He nodded toward his ship.

Rey thought about his offer. Healed now, she didn't need a lift, but it would be nice to talk with Quill and the others some more. They reminded her of Poe, Finn, and Chewie… And made her a bit nostalgic for home. Despite that feeling, Rey knew she still had some personal growing to do away from memories of war and even Ben. She could get that here with Quill. It was certainly worth a shot anyway.

Nodding, Rey took a step forward. "A lift sounds great. Actually," Rey said hesitating slightly, "is this ship able to tow another?"

Peter's smile lit up the galaxy. "Actually," Peter said, leading the way aboard the Benetar, "it does. Welcome aboard." Rey smiled warmly in return.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
